superiorbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
|-|Ryu= |-|Evil Ryu= |-|Street Fighter 3= Summary The lead character of the Street Fighter franchise and the Fighting Game character, Ryu is a stoic Japanese martial artist who wanders the globe seeking the meaning of being a "true warrior." He can be recognized by his sleeveless white karate gi and a red or white hachimaki depending on the game. He trained alongside his friendly rival Ken under their mutual master Gouken and was the victor of the first Street Fighter tournament. His encounter with his master's nemesis Akuma during the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series awoke the untapped Satsui no Hadou or "murderous intent" within him, although this power was eventually removed by Gouken in IV. In III, he continues to travel the world in search of strong opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least''' High 7-A''' | At least High 7-A | 6-C Name: Ryu Nicknames: "King of the Hill", "Endless Challenger" Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 34 in Street Fighter 3 Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Master of Shotokan Karate, a variant style with roots as an assassination art known as Ansatsuken, The ability to use the Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent) (An innate Ki which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half-demon like Akuma and can also use the "Raging Demon", (the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II) an attack that can destroy the host's Soul Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Should be at least comparable to Chun-Li, Capable of fighting Base M. Bison) | At least''' Small Island level''' (Comparable to Akuma) | At least Small Island level (Defeated Alpha 3 M. Bison) | "Island level''' (Fought and eventually defeated Alex) Attack Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Hadouken travels at the same speed as a Sonic Boom) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Comparable to Akuma) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher Combat Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can dodge Guile's Sonic Booms) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Comparable to Akuma) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher Travel Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Ryu is capable of lifting small house-sized boulders) | At least Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class TJ (Can trade blows with Ken) | At least Class EJ | At least Class EJ Durability: Small Town level+ | At least''' Small Island level''' (Can take attacks from Akuma) | At least Small Island level (Can take attacks from Alpha 3 Bison) | "Island level''' (Fought and eventually defeated Alex) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Average human melee range, at least several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves and his long red headband Intelligence: Ryu is an especially skilled martial artist, being singled out by Akuma as a worthy foe and by M. Bison as a strong vessel to seize as his own. His style of fighting designates him as an "All-Rounder", a jack-of-all-trades who is not lacking in any one area. As a result, Ryu is a flexible fighter who is able to match each of his foes in their specialties when possible and with his other strengths when he can't. He is generally level-headed and calm in most fights as per his generally quiet demeanor. However, a good fight can rile him as he enjoys facing a worthy opponent, as does facing a user of the Satsui no Hado like Akuma, but out of disgust rather than excitement. Weaknesses: Ryu can lose his calm sometimes, he believes in showing true mercy to his opponents, and does not believe in killing his opponent. He is also afraid of spiders (he once woke up with one in his mouth), and he can't use the Power of Nothingness at his fullest. | The Shun Goku Satsu will not destroy the target's soul if they are able to release all of their hate, rage, desires, and darkness or if they lack them to begin with. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Moves * Hadouken: An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. * Shakunetsu Hadoken: A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. * Denjin Hadouken: In Street Fighter V, this technique can only be used when Ryu is in Denjin Renki mode. His normal Shinku Hadoken is imbued with the power of electricity. It has more destructive power and if blocked will break through the opponent's defense, leaving them temporarily open to attacks. * Shinku Hadouken: A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. In the crossover games, the Shinku Hadoken is actually a large beam that resembles the "Kamehameha". * Metsu Hadoken: Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. * Shoryuken: A strong jumping uppercut. * Shin Shoryuken: This move starts by hitting the enemy in the mid section of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end, the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. * Metsu Shoryuken: A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story, when Ryu was near defeat during the first Street Fighter tournament. A lethal version of Shin Shoryuken. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. * Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. * Mind's Eye: Ryu's V-Skill in Street Fighter V. Ryu assumes a defensive stance and if timed correctly with the enemy's attack, the attack will be blocked and recover faster than his adversary. This allows for a window for counterattacking. * Denjin Renki (電刃練気 "Electric Blade Refined Spirit"): Ryu's V-Trigger is Street Fighter V. When activated, it "electrifies" several of Ryu's special moves. The Hadoken gains damage and stun, and also becomes charge-able; when fully charged, it will gain guard crushing properties, and leave a blocking opponent defenseless for several seconds. The Shoryuken gains increased damage and stun. Evil Ryu * Ryusokyaku: Evil Ryu lifts his leg high up and then brings it crashing down in an arcing motion. * Ryukosai: Evil Ryu performs a three-hit Ryusokyaku; Evil Ryu then stomps his foot on the ground for a fourth hit that launches the opponent. * Rakuyo Hadoken: A Hadoken that travels slightly upwards then proceeds to go downwards at fast speeds. * Messatsu Gou Hadou: The Messatsu Gou Hadou is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. * Messatsu-Goshoryu: Evil Ryu begins the combo with three multi-hitting Shoryukens. If the first two Shoryukens hit (even if blocked) after the third Shoryuken '''Evil Ryu punches the opponent further into the air with the background blacking out and the opponent being struck with several violet hitsparks, similar in appearance to the flashes seen during '''Raging Demon. * Ashura Senku: Evil Ryu widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). * Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, Shun Goku Satsu, "Instant Prison Murder"): Evil Ryu glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. In addition, if the target lets go of their hate, desires, darkness, and rage prior to the attack, they will be able to survive it. Key: Base | Evil Ryu | Power of Nothingness | "Street Fighter 3" Note: Not to be confused with Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden, Ryu from Breath of Fire or the alternate version of Ryu that appeared in Asura's Wrath. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: